Thermodynamics
by SarahCullen17
Summary: Edward and Bella need to...keep warm. Well, actually they just really enjoy a lemony moment! An all human one-shot; quite a pointless but delicious drabble.


**Stop! This story contains lemony goodness. If you are young or easily offended, do not read!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns "Twilight." In case you've been living under a rock...**

**

* * *

"Thermodynamics"  
A one-shot from Edward's POV**

I was stirred from my sleep by the sounds of crunchy footsteps in my bedroom. The light from the moon offered zero assistance as it flowed through my window; I could only see that there was a dark figure at the foot of my bed. And this dark figure was shedding clothes.

Disoriented, I glanced at the window.

It was snowing.

And my bed was cold.

It suddenly all made sense.

"My love," I sighed. "What are you doing up?"

My wife Bella yanked the scarf from around her neck. "I'm f-freezing," she shivered, teeth chattering.

"I see that. Come get in bed with me. Why did you go outside?"

"R-Renee couldn't close her win-window," Bella said, pulling her jeans off to reveal the flannel pajama pants she hadn't changed out of, and chucked the jeans into the floor. Of course she would. She was the messy one in the relationship; I was always cleaning up after her. Not that I minded.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her.

"You were s-sleeping so p-peacefully. I know that work is d-demanding for you and I thought you should r-r-rest." She pulled her thick sweater off, dropping it on the floor.

"I don't really like the fact that you drove through Seattle at one AM in a blizzard," I scolded her. "Love, get in the bed before you get frostbite."

"D-Dr. Cullen, you w-wouldn't let me get f-f-frostbite," she said teasingly.

"I have no control over it if you are resisting my treatment," I teased her back. "Get in the bed. Stat." I turned the covers back for her.

She was finally stripped down to her thick flannel pajamas. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers to her chin, but she didn't touch me.

"Come here," I practically begged.

"I'm t-too c-cold for you," she resisted.

I rolled my eyes and rolled in her direction, enveloping her in my arms. "For Christ's sake, Bella," I murmured. "You're freezing, love."

"My hot husband will warm me up," she said confidently.

"Your hot husband is rather furious with you."

She pressed her icy toes to my bare feet, making me flinch. "You couldn't be mad at me, could you, my handsome doctor?"

"Put your feet in my pantslegs," I instructed her. When she did, I jerked back a little because she was just that cold.

"My lips are cold, too," she said innocently.

"Yep, I'm furious with you," I continued, purposely ignoring her statement. She hated it when I ignored her flirting tactics. Of course, she knew that my ignoring her was one of _my_ flirting tactics. "Fixing a window is a man's job, and you could have been carjacked, and-"

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I said, rubbing her arms to make friction.

"Shut up. I'm an independent woman who is perfectly capable of fixing a window and driving a car and-"

"Aren't your lips cold?" I interrupted her.

"Yes, they're rather-"

I pressed my warm lips to her icy ones. She giggled under my kiss, her mouth matching mine, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel the damp coldness of her body; it made me shake a little.

"Are...you...still...mad...at...me?" she murmured between kisses.

"Yes," I said simply.

She shivered delicately. "Dr. Cullen, I'm really very cold."

Oh,_ this_ I could do. "You'll warm up faster if you take your clothes off. Survival 101."

She pulled away from me, making me miss the loveliness of her mouth instantly. She shrugged her shirt off, revealing her braless chest.

"Nipple stimulation helps," I lied, ducking my head to worship her breasts.

She shivered, but I wasn't sure if she was pretending to shiver. I highly doubted it. "Doctor, isn't body heat the most effective way to warm a patient up?"

"That's very true," I said in a businesslike tone. "Someone paid attention in Health class."

"Oh, _shut up_." She put her freezing hands under the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, her cold arms tracing my belly. I sat up so I could shed the shirt and she nearly attacked me. "Cold mouth..." she reminded me.

I kissed her passionately, wrapping my arms around her tightly. I managed to slide my warm hands into her pajama pants and slowly strip them off. She awkwardly kicked them off, shimmying them down and finally depositing them at the foot of the bed. My talented wife hadn't even neglected my mouth yet.

But I was still in character. I pulled away from her kiss as I snaked my hand into her cotton bikini panties. "I need to check your temperature down here..."

"What's the diagnosis?" she asked breathlessly as I curled my fingers through her folds.

"It's quite a moist environment," I snickered slyly. "The moisture could only make you colder...should I warm that part of your body up?"

"Yes...I'm quite afraid of getting frostbite on those delicate parts," she said, gasping as I easily pushed a finger inside her. "I kinda need those...mmm, Dr. Cullen, you really are very _thermodynamic_. Oh, god..."

"I _am_ thermodynamic, but I am not God," I chuckled as I added a second finger.

"You know what I meant...oh, yes. Wait, let me see your hand."

"Whatever the patient needs," I smiled at her as I pulled my hand out of her panties. She brought my fingers to her mouth and sucked her lubrication off of them. "God, baby...that mouth..."

"Sorry, just an experiment," she giggled as she released my hand. "Do you have another way of caring for that very _delicate_ part of my body?"

She was driving me crazy, sort of maintaining this little unplanned roleplay we were suddenly enjoying. I wasn't even sleepy anymore, even though I had just worked a horrendous shift at the hospital. We had to save so many people from weather-caused wrecks...

I suddenly remembered why I was irritated with my wife. "Have you learned your lesson about going out alone in the middle of a snowstorm?" I interrogated her before continuing with our thermodynamics.

"Shut up! I'm f-f-f-freezing!" she exclaimed, exaggerating her quivering.

I laughed. "To answer your question from earlier, I believe I do," I replied, "but you'll have to take your cold feet out of my pantslegs."

"Done," she replied, her fingers going to the waistband of my flannel sleep pants. She pushed it down and I managed to slide the pants off while my fingers pushed her panties down.

When we were finally naked, we rolled over so she was on top. She sank down on my very erect cock...

"You're warming up," I approved. "Maybe you need to rest..."

"Oh, _hell no!_" she replied, making me laugh. She rode me harder until my cock was begging to earn release.

I could barely make sense, but I managed to pull her face down to mine. I kissed her before whispering in her ear, "There's...one more way...to make sure your body is...properly warmed up..."

"Oh?" she breathed, already on the verge of a climax.

"Oh," I nodded, and my fingers found her clit. After I pressed that little love button, she came undone, climaxing around me and making me come inside her.

She collapsed on my chest, burying her face in my warm neck. We caught our breath together as I softly stroked her back. Post-coital bliss, indeed.

"Feel better?" I whispered a few minutes later.

"Mmm," she nodded. "Frostbite avoided by Dr. Cullen, thermodynamic extraordinaire."

I kissed her throat, rolling her over so I was spooning her. "You know, this is a very cold winter..."

"It is indeed," she murmured sleepily, completely spent.

"How do you feel about hibernation?"

"Does hibernation involve clothes?"

"Definitely not," I purred in her ear.

"Well, then," she giggled. "I think I can sacrifice my busy window-opening schedule to keep my handsome doctor warm."

"It is only polite to return the favor," I agreed with her.

"As long as you realize that I'm an independent woman who can open her own damn windows."

"Yes, ma'am. Maybe you can be Florence Nightingale or Clara Barton," I suggested, dropping adoring kisses on her shoulders.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, my love."

* * *

_Edward and Bella just sometimes need to act like a normal couple. Agreed?_

_I heart reviews almost as much as I heart Edward's thermodynamics.  
_


End file.
